Scarlet Letters
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: What if Hermione and Krum stayed in contact? The story of the Deathly Hallows if the pair stuck together... the way I see it, it changes things. READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!
1. You've Got A Letter From Krum!

**um... HAHAHA. I'm bored and I thought I could write a fic about if Krum and Hermione had kept in contact. So this is a PRE Deathly Hallows fic.. :D. It's playing through what would have happened if Hermione was still 'with' Krum during the Deathly Hallows. ENJOY!**

**Please read.. . and then REVIEW. :D.**

I was lying across Ginny's bed, looking out her window in a daze. The summer sun fell lightly through the window and the birds in the trees sang a beautiful song. The song seemed to be taunting me. The guy I loved was thousands of miles away.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from somewhere below. I heard her running up the stairs and then she threw something on my lap. "A letter from Krum.." She mused, beaming.

I tore it open and stared at his messy scrawl happily.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Things are getting messier now.. The Death Eaters are taking over and I see your face everywhere I look. I worry about you constantly, knowing that you, my dear, will be a target. You know this too, Hermione, you know. Your brilliant. You know that your in danger and yet you do nothing to protect yourself. I can't help but wonder if you are about to embark on a journey with your friend Harry Potter. I could never ask you to chose between your friend and me, Hermione, but I am asking you to stay safe. When this is all over and done with we will be together. I promise, Hermione._

_Well I'm guessing you will see me at the wedding but I'm not sure if you'll be coming. I hope to see you soon, though, if your going or not. _

_Love, _

_Victor_

"Wow..." I mumbled, letting the paper slip from my fingers.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked me, sitting down on the edge of the bed and starting at the paper.

I picked the letter up and read it to her, the words falling from my lips quietly.

"Aw!" Ginny gushed, beaming up at me.

"Hermione!" Harry called from downstairs.

I stood up and pushed the hair from my face. "Could you hide that for me?"

She nodded. "The normal spot?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ginny." I mumbled and hurried from the room. I headed downstairs where Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, side by side, frowning deeply.

"Hey." Ron said, suddenly standing up.

"Um.. hi?" I said, chuckling quietly. Ron frowned and sat down beside Harry again and Harry sighed.

"We're all packed." I announced, smiling weakly at them. "If we have to make a quick get away we'll be ready."

"That's good." Harry muttered, looking nervous.

"What's up with you two?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

I sat down beside Ron and turned to them. "You boys and your secrets!"

Harry chuckled darkly and Ron frowned again.

"So.. since you boys are acting mad I'm going back upstairs to get ready for the wedding." I said, standing up and laughing.

"Oh, yeah, the wedding." Harry said, chuckling. "I honestly forgot."

"Yeah, we should get ready, too." Ron said, standing up. I rolled my eyes and walked back upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, looking up at me when I walked in.

"I have no idea." I muttered, plopping down on the bed.

"So, what are you wearing to the wedding?" She asked me, smiling.

"I don't know." I muttered, running my hands through my hair.

"I think you should wear the red one with the ruffles on the skirt... the one that comes down to your knees." She pulled the dress from the closet, holding it up to me.

"You think?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yeah. I do.. with this bag." She threw a little, beaded bag at me and I smiled at her.

"Yay." I muttered, laughing at something I couldn't identify.


	2. The Wedding

**Ginny's Point of View**

"Ron, why didn't you just tell her?" Harry asked, throwing something down. I was standing with the bathroom door half open, biting my lip. There was a cold breeze blowing through the window. I heard Harry's steps up the stairs and sucked in a breath. It might be to much.

"What do you want me to tell her?" Ron hissed back. "That I want her to break up with her boyfriend cause I'm in love with her?" I'd always suspected. I'd always thought that Ron and Hermione would be perfect for each other, but never had I thought that Hermione would be the one to miss it. I expected Ron to be the boneheaded one who couldn't see that Hermione was in love with him. Not the other way around.

"Yes!" Harry replied, laughing. "You could leave out the dumping her boyfriend part, but basically, yes!"

"Are you mad? What do you think she'd do then? That would ruin everything."

"I don't think so."

"Well, Harry, you are obviously missing that Hermione is in love with Krum and it would only make things awkward when we have to leave."

I couldn't hear anymore but I could feel my head spinning. I couldn't believe it. I just... Ron? Ron's the one with the emotional range of a tea spoon! How could Hemione have missed this? Wow.

I hurried out of the bathroom and back to my rorom were Hermione was getting ready.

"Hermione.." I mumbled, slipping into the room and pushing the door closed behind me.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied from her place in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back with a pin.

"Wow.. you look great!" I said, smiling weakly at her before turning to my closet to look for my dress.

"Thanks." She said with a bright smile. I could tell she was really happy. Should I tell her? Would that ruin the night for her?

"Um... Hermione?" I asked quietly. I pulled my dress out of the closet and set it on the bed, turning to her.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to me with a bright smile.

I frowned. I couldn't do this.. not today. I'd talk to her about it tomorrow. After Krum had come and gone. Then I would tell her about Ron... she should know.. shouldn't she?

* * *

"Barny.." I mumbled, touching his back tenderly. He was standing behind a delicate golden chair, watching people dance. I wished I could talk to him when he was himself... with his hair black and his eyes green. Only for some reason it seemed to me that time was slipping away between my finger tips. He turned around, smiling lightly at me. "Can I have a minute?"

"Of course, Ginny." He told me.

I smiled and slipped my hand through his, pulling him out of the huge tent and back into the garden. "I know that you're leaving... I'm not sure when but I can feel it. Your slipping away, Harry, and I can't let you go like this."

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

I pushed a lock of the red hair out of his eyes. "Harry.. It's always been something. I know I'm not mad. I'm not Harry. I can see it's not just me. It's not Harry and I can't stand the thought of you leaving without..." I touched his face lovingly and then continued just as softly. "Can I try something?"

"Whatever you want." He mumbled, pushing my hair from my face. I pressed my lips into his, kissing him lightly before pulling away and smiling quietly at him. "Ginny.." He mumbled, pulling me back into him. He kissed me and I kissed him back, not caring who saw.

**Hermione's POV** (LATER)

"Ermione!" He called, running to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and then kissed me.

"Hi Viktor." I mumbled, beaming at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, taking my hand.

Soon enough we were spinning around in circles, dancing around the floor on the outskirts of the dance floor. We were having so much fun and laughing so hard that it was amazing. I was amazed and in love and right now this was my moment.

Then a huge flash of light erupted and a silver cat ran across the dance floor surprising the happy dancers. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice called out over the crowd.

I looked at Viktor, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry.. I have to go."

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard on the lips. "Stay safe." He whispered and I smiled before running off in the opposite direction.

"Harry! Ron!" I screamed into the night. I could hear the screams and see people disavaporating and soon enough I saw cloaked figures appearing and I ran faster. "Ron! Harry!" I was nearly sobbing when I found Ron and grabbed his hand. "Where's Harry?"

"I haven't seen him. He disappeared. He's not in there." Ron said, frowning.

"Harry!" I called, hurrying outside. I walked out into the garden. We ran straight into Harry and Ginny and I grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, we have to go." I told him before disappearing into the darkness.

**HEY HEY HEY! :D. Soo if you're interested in what Ginny's dress looks like PM me and I'll send you the link.. :D.**

**Then Hermione's dress is the dress from the movie..:O. (if you hadn't figured that out..)**


End file.
